Surat Dinas
by Shakazaki-Rikou
Summary: [Oneshoot] Pernah berpikir apa hal yang bisa tersembunyi di surat dinas? Surat resmi itu heartless. Hanya digunakan untuk hal baku dan resmi dalam beberapa hal. Pernah berpikir kalau surat kaku itu punya sejuta cerita? jika kalian penasaran. Tanyakan saja pada Dazai Osamu. Dia bisa menjawabnya. [Warning! : Genderbend!Chuuya Nakahara x Dazai Osamu. Don't like dont read]


**-Surat Dinas-**

 _Shakazaki-Rikou._

 _._

 **Warning! :**

 **Alternate Universe! Semua karakter hidup di dunia sebagai manusia biasa tanpa kekuatan super.**

 **Genderbend!Chuuya Nakahara x Dazai Osamu.**

 **Don't like, don't read.**

.

 **Rate : T.**

.

.

.

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

Pria berusia akhir 20-an itu menyeka keringatnya. Berkutat di gudang pada hari Sabtu dan memberesi berkas-berkas kantor berdebu bukanlah keinginan Dazai. Tapi dirinya kena hukuman Bos akibat terlalu sering nge-bon di kafe bawah kantor –sungguh keluhannya benar-benar memuakkan-.

"Gara-gara kau, Dazai. Aku jadi kehilangan makan malam dan saluran TV sepak bolaku.." kata Kunikida yang berjarak 1 meter darinya, memakai masker karena begitu banyak debu. Dazai hanya tertawa santai. Dia melirik rekan kerjanya.

"Siapa suruh kau menemaniku? Kalau mau pulang ya pulang saja."

"Ini perintah langsung dari Bos tahu! Kau pikir aku mau melanggarnya? Kau pikir aku juga mau menemanimu?"

"Halah halah~ ternyata Kunikida juga takut sama Pak Ketua~."

"Diam!"

Dazai terkekeh. Sampai pada akhirnya sebuah kotak merosot dari atas lemari, membentur kepalanya. Pria itu mengaduh. Hidungnya yang kemasukan debu semakin parah dan kotaknya jatuh ke lantai. Kunikida nyaris tertawa. Dia menatap benda persegi empat yang isi perutnya berserakan di lantai. Pria itu berjongkok dan merapikannya.

Dazai nyaris menyumpah, bahkan orang santai seperti dirinya takkan tahan pada suasana sumpek. Pria itu mendengus dan memunguti kertas-kertas yang berjatuhan. "Aku harap ini cepat selesai.." gerutunya dengan nada kaku.

Sampai akhirnya dia menemukan sesuatu. Sebuah surat tua dengan bercak kuning yang ada di pinggirannya. Berkas ini pasti sudah lama sekali.

Tiba-tiba raut wajah Dazai menggelap. Pria itu mengamati kertas di genggamannya lama sekali. Tidak mempedulikan omelan Kunikida yang menyuruhnya sedikit lebih cepat dan segera beranjak karena ini sudah malam.

Pikirannya hanya kembali ke beberapa tahun lalu.

Dazai melamun.

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

"Chuuya~~"

Gadis berambut ikal oranye itu menggerutu. Dia takkan menatap ke belakang. Dia tahu siapa itu, makanya dirinya takkan mencari tahu.

Dazai merangkulnya dari belakang dengan riang. Tidak mempedulikan tatapan horror orang di sekelilingnya karena wajah Chuuya sudah seperti cabai kalajengking. Pria itu menatap ke samping. "Hei, kau tak menyambutku?"

"Buat apa aku menyambutmu huh?"

"Ah, Chuuya tidak manis."

"Aku bukan istrimu tahu!"

"Wah, kau sudah mengatakan soal istri~~" kata Dazai sambil bersiul menggoda. Wajah Chuuya jadi lebih berbahaya lagi. Tapi langsung ditepis berhubung mereka ada di ruang kerja.

Perusahaan ilegal tempat mereka bernaung memang bersembunyi di pelabuhan kota. Tapi bukan berarti disana tidak ada kehangatan. Chuuya akan marah jika seseorang menilai mereka semua bajingan buruk. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka –dan dirinya yang buruk-.

Tidak ada satupun.

Dazai menatap keluar. Dia menghela napas dan wajahnya berubah kaku lagi. Pria itu melemparkan berkas penyelundupan ke meja kerja dan tidak peduli apa yang terjadi pada tanggungannya.

"Aku benci pekerjaan ini."

Kecuali orang yang satu ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak keluar saja kalau begitu!" balas Chuuya dengan nada 'berusaha-mendengus'. Netra coklat Dazai menatap gadis di rangkulannya dalam, lalu tersenyum miris. "Ah, Chuuya. Menurutmu kenapa aku ada disini?"

"Karena..."

Gadis itu terdiam. Perasaan tidak enak memukul langsung dadanya. Lisannya mendadak bengkok. Latar belakang Dazai tidak gampang –dan tidak enak- dibahas. Siapapun tahu itu.

"Tidak ada yang menerimaku diluar sana."

Dazai menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. Pria itu melepaskan rangkulannya. Dia berjalan ke meja dan duduk di atasnya –benar-benar diatas meja maksudku-. Menatap ruangan berdominasi hitam dan coklat. Matanya lepas fokus.

"Aku dibuang sejak kecil, tubuhku babak belur, penuh perban. Yatim piatu. Sendirian di dunia, tidak punya ijazah. Harta kekayaan dan kehormatan nol persen. Bos kita memungutku dan yah~.. jadinya begini~~.."

Pria itu bersiul seakan yang dia katakan sebuah hal remeh. Dia membuka satu kancing atas kemejanya untuk melonggarkan dasi.

Chuuya berusaha tidak melihatnya.

Ah sial. Matanya melirik leher Dazai juga.

Disana. Ada serat yang melilit seluruh tubuh Dazai. Perban itu selalu membuatnya mengingat betapa pahitnya hidup rekan kerjanya. Seorang diri. Membuatnya menerka luka apa yang mungkin didapatkan bocah nelangsa di dunia seperti ini sepuluh tahun lalu.

Dazai menatapnya. Lalu menjawil topi miring yang jadi hiasan rambut ikal gadis itu. Wajahnya kembali jenaka.

"Halo~ Topi lucu? Kenapa kau jadi murung begini? Kau tidak imut kalau lagi sedih."

"Diam! Dan ini bukan topi lucu! Ini topi miring yang jadi trend di Inggris tahu!" sembur Chuuya. Dia membuang muka. "Dasar pria. Tidak paham soal _fashion._ "

Pria itu terkekeh pelan. Dia menatap meja kerjanya lagi. "Lupakan. Sampai mana kita tadi?" tanya Dazai. Dia menatap berkasnya. Kemudian menopang dagu dan memasang pose berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau-"

Dan waktu berjalan terus, tapi Chuuya hanya menatapnya. Dazai terus bicara tanpa henti meski gadis itu tidak mendengarkan. Telinganya tidak tersambung ke otak lagi. Dirinya sedang berpikir.

Cuma Dazai. Yang paling ceria di perusahaan 'pelanggar-hukum' terbesar kota mereka saat itu.

Dan Cuma Dazai. Yang bisa dengan santai membicarakan masa lalunya sendiri. Yang jauh lebih kelam dari siapapun.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Besoknya Odasaku pergi.

Benar-benar pergi dari semuanya. Teman-temannya, rekan kerjanya, kesukaannya, dunianya, anak-anak asuhnya, kehidupannya.

Dan takkan kembali lagi.

Ditambah pengkhianatan Ango. Sungguh merupakan paduan yang sempurna untuk membuat seisi kantor berkabung. Bahkan Dazai.

Ya.

Bahkan seorang 'Dazai'.

 **BRAK!**

Pria itu menendang meja kerjanya sampai menjungkir, berdebum di lantai. Lagaknya seperti bocah merajuk. Tapi jauh lebih mengerikan. Kertas-kertas berhamburan. Bahkan meja itu patah. Chuuya tidak berbohong. Gadis itu terdiam mematung di ruangan yang sama karena terlalu kalut. Dan terlalu takut.

Dazai tidak pernah seperti ini.

Jas hitamnya membuat pria itu tambah mengerikan. Dan perban di matanya. Menyorot tajam apapun di depan sana. Termasuk Chuuya. Menatapnya dalam.

Begitu dingin.

"Dazai-"

"Apa?"

"Kau harus tenang-"

"Setelah semua itu? Menurutmu aku bisa tenang? Chuuya?" tanyanya dengan nada kaku. Menyayat telinga Chuuya. Gadis itu menahan napasnya. Dia menelan ludah. Bias ketakutannya terlihat jelas oleh siapapun.

Tapi kemudian wajah Dazai melunak. Lelaki itu merosot di kursi. Begitu terus sampai terduduk di ubin dingin. Dia memeluk lututnya.

Dazai menangis.

Chuuya kalut. Kekagetannya membuat syaraf sensoris tidak peka. Gadis itu sampai harus menyentak kesadarannya dan menggeleng dari alam alpha di otak. Dia mendekati Dazai. Berusaha bersikap lembut, meski sulit. Chuuya tidak pernah jadi gadis baik. Tapi dia akan mencoba.

"Dazai.." ucapnya pelan. Terasa aneh. Dia berusaha mengangkatnya kembali, mendudukkan Dazai di kursi dan mendekapnya. Memeluk kepala pria itu.

Ngomong-ngomong Chuuya akan meledak jika sampai ada orang lain melihat.

"Aku tidak bisa bertahan disini.." ucap Dazai ringkih. Lemah. Begitu tua dan sudah banyak luka. Chuuya terdiam. Gadis itu menahan napas. Dia menatap pria di dekapannya lagi. Baru saja tersadar.

Inilah sosok pria itu sebenarnya. Dazai yang rapuh. Dazai yang terluka. Sosok yang seharusnya 'ada' mengingat lelaki di dekapannya punya masa lalu tragis. Harusnya Chuuya tidak kaget. Tapi kenapa...

Gadis itu baru tahu..

"Kau terluka-"

"Ya, dan menurutmu tinggal berapa saat sampai aku mati secara batin?"

"Kau tidak harus mengalami hal seperti ini!"

"Tapi itu karena aku bertahan.."

Dazai tersendat. Dia menunduk.

Chuuya terdiam bisu. Menelan ludahnya dan berusaha berpikir. Dirinya takkan tahan melihat Dazai seperti ini. Tidak. Bajingan ini sudah menyiksanya saat dia bahagia, apalagi kalau dia sedang sedih. Chuuya takkan bisa membayangkannya. Dia menahan napas.

"Kalau begitu.. kau tidak harus bertahan.." ucapnya kaku, juga sedikit takut.

Dazai meliriknya dari bawah. "Menurutmu begitu?"

"Er.. Ya.."

"Kau yakin?"

"Mungkin aku akan berubah pikiran."

"..."

Satu tangan Dazai memeluk pinggang gadis itu. Beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya tangisannya berhenti. Pria itu menghela napas. Kemudian mendorong Chuuya menjauh.

Dia menatap gadis di hadapannya. Tersenyum miring. "Haha. Benar juga ya. Kalau aku keluar dari sini. Chuuya pasti akan senang tidak ada yang mengganggunya. Perusahaan ini juga tidak akan melihat orang 'melenceng' lagi. Bagus kan?"

 **DEG.**

Chuuya tersentak. Dia menggeleng. Wajahnya takut. "Dazai.. hentikan.."

"Chuuya.."

Pria itu menatapnya. Tersenyum, mengusap pipi dan rambut gadis itu. "Terimakasih.."

Lalu dia berdiri. Melangkah ke pintu di ujung ruangan.

Chuuya tersentak, sentuhan Dazai di wajahnya membuatnya buta sesaat. Kini saat gadis itu sadar.

Dia tidak melihat kepala hitam rekan kerjanya dimanapun.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kemudian Dazai makin parah.

Dia tidak masuk kantor selama satu minggu. Bos mereka marah-marah dan merasa dilecehkan. Kantor mereka jadi tidak stabil. Dazai termasuk orang penting dan pegawai-pegawai mulai merasa kesusahan. Tapi mereka tidak meminta Chuuya untuk menjenguknya berhubung gadis itu patnernya. Tidak.

Dan sepertinya dia sendirilah yang datang pada Dazai.

"Dazai?"

Dia mengetuk-ngetuk pintu apartemennya. Tidak ada sahutan. Tidak ada nada menyebalkan yang biasa dia dengar. Chuuya menghela napas kesal. Dia mengetuk lebih keras.

"DAZAI!"

 **GRIIIIT.**

Gadis itu terdiam. Melihat kayu di hadapannya berderak ke dalam, menampakkan sedikit dari isi ruangan. Pintunya tidak dikunci.

Aneh.

Dazai sangat suka mengunci pintunya. Dia tidak suka daerah teritorinya –baca : kamar- dilihat orang lain.

Chuuya makin cemas. Dia berjalan masuk ke dalam dan melihat sekeliling.

Lampu mati, padahal di dalam gelap. Jendela dibiarkan terbuka dan gorden melambai-lambai. Tidak ada hawa kehidupan. Apa-apaan ini?

"Oh, Chuuya.."

Dazai menyapanya. Membuat gadis itu menoleh. Dia duduk di kursi putar sudut ruangan tengah dengan kedua kaki di atas meja. Pria itu tidak memakai jas, hanya kemeja putih dengan beberapa kancing terbuka saja. Di meja kerjanya, berserakan kertas folio. Dazai menggigit pena. Membuat Chuuya menaikkan alis.

"Kau menulis apa?"

"Oh, aku sedang membuat surat permohonan berhenti."

 **DEG.**

Chuuya menelan ludahnya. Dia berusaha tenang, menatap Dazai. Terbata-bata mengucapkan kalimat yang sebenarnya tidak dia inginkan. "Ka-kalau begitu.. kenapa kau tidak segera membuatnya dan berhenti saja, Bodoh? Masa 7 hari itu tidak cukup buatmu? Atau tulisanmu saja yang terlalu jelek?"

"Chuuya.."

Dazai tersenyum. Dia menurunkan kakinya. Lalu menggeret kursi lebih dekat ke meja sampai dia bisa menopangkan dagu. Pria itu mengacak rambutnya. Frustasi.

Kemudian Dazai menunduk. Terdengar suara erangan pelan dari mulutnya.

"Aku takut.." ucapnya lirih. Dia mendecak kesal. Menggigit bibirnya. "Aku takut saat aku pergi takkan ada yang menerimaku. Diluar sana. Itu satu-satunya tempat dimana aku bisa diterima dan aku tidak bisa bertahan. Tapi aku juga tahu aku takkan bisa kembali..."

Chuuya terbelalak. Menatapnya, antara kaget, sedih, dan kasihan. Gadis itu menggeleng. –Mencoba- mengeluarkan perkataan pedas lagi. Ini demi harga dirinya. "Kau sama sekali tidak punya keberanian. Pria macam apa kau ini?"

"Kau senang aku pergi? Chuuya?" tanya Dazai. Dia menatap gadis itu. Chuuya menahan napas. Menelan perasaannya mentah-mentah. Tidak. Dirinya tidak ingin pria itu pergi. Tapi Chuuya akan lebih tersiksa jika Dazai hidup seperti orang mati.

Dazai sebenarnya pria baik.

Dia pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik. Dia ceria. Optimis. Tegas. Dan tampan –tunggu, apa?-. Kenapa masyarakat awam tidak mau menerimanya? Apa yang salah dengan Dazai selain latar belakangnya? Gadis itu tidak paham.

Chuuya menggigit bibirnya. Dia menggeleng. Lalu menatap Dazai lekat-lekat. Dirinya berusaha berpikir. Sampai terpikir sebuah ide. Gagasan yang membuatnya menahan napas. Gadis itu menatap pria di hadapannya. Mengeluarkan keputusannya dengan susah payah. "Aku.. aku akan membantumu.."

Dazai terdiam. Dia menatap gadis itu. "Eh?"

"Aku akan membantumu menulis surat permohonan mengundurkan diri."

"Kau serius? Chuuya? Aku tahu kau membenciku. Tapi masa kau sampai segitunya ingin aku pergi-"

"Aku tidak ingin kau pergi, Bodoh! Aku hanya.. aku hanya.."

Tidak tega melihat Dazai tersiksa?

Oh. Maaf. Chuuya tidak semanis itu untuk mengatakannya. Jadi gadis oranye kita ini mengambil alternatif lain. Dia menatap Dazai. Menghela napas berat. "Aku tidak peduli soal bos. Aku patnermu. Apapun pekerjaanmu. Aku akan membantumu sampai akhir.. termasuk mengakhirinya.."

Chuuya berusaha tegar.

"Itu tugasku."

Dazai menaikkan alis. Dia menegakkan punggungnya. "Hanya itu? Hanya sebagai patner?"

"Tentu saja! Bodoh! Aku juga akan lebih tenang jika kau tidak ada. Tidak ada lagi yang akan menggangguku!" balas Chuuya. Dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan, meski melakukannya susah setengah mati. Gadis itu berharap Dazai terlalu stress sampai tak curiga jika dirinya berakting.

Pria itu tampak mengelus dagunya. Dia mengedikkan bahu. "Sudahlah.."

Kemudian senyuman pertama Dazai keluar setelah seminggu ini. Dia menatap Chuuya yang memasang ekspresi tidak percaya. Gadis itu tersentak. Dirinya bisa membuat Dazai tersenyum?

"Kalau begitu ayo kerja!"

Ini terlalu manis.

Dan Chuuya tidak semanis itu. Tidak.

Hanya saja dirinya mau mengakui. Kalau membuat Dazai tersenyum ternyata membahagiakan.

Begitu bahagia sampai-sampai dirinya tidak bisa marah lagi karena Dazai benar-benar bajingan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **PLAK!**

"Titiknya salah bodoh! Kau pikir ejaan semudah itu!? Buat lagi!"

Chuuya melemparkan kertas folio itu ke muka Dazai. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

.

 **PLAK!**

"Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir nama pangkat itu ditulis dengan huruf kecil! Kau ini tidak pernah baca buku ya!? dan semua singkatan harusnya diakhiri titik! Buat lagi!"

Chuuya melemparkan kertas folio ke muka Dazai di sore hari ini. Seperti mereka sedang bekerja di rumah pria itu.

.

 **PLAK!**

"Bodoh! Kau pikir surat ini punya lampiran!? Harusnya 'dengan ini'! Bukan 'bersama ini'! Kau itu pria kesepian! Kau hidup bersama siapa hah?!"

"Loh? Kan aku bersama Chuuya."

 **PEESSH!**

Wajah gadis itu memerah. Dia lalu menggeleng. Berusaha berlagak wajahnya merah cabai karena marah. Tangannya melemparkan kertas folio lagi ke muka Dazai. "Dazai bodoh! Gombalanmu tidak lucu tahu!?"

Dazai menutup mata saat kertas itu menampar wajahnya, menghela napas. Dia mengedikkan bahu. Lalu meraih pena dan membuang kertas folio yang menghalangi penglihatan ke tempat sampah. Menulis dari awal lagi.

"Siapa juga yang menggombalmu? Cewek aneh.."

.

Kali ini wajah Chuuya lebih merah lagi.

Dazai benar-benar tidak tahu. Dirinya menulis surat hampir ratusan kali dari awal sampai akhir karena surat pengunduran diri di kantor mereka harus ditulis dengan tangan.

Dirinya sudah mengecek keindahan bahasa, ejaan yang disempurnakan, kesesuaian tema, dan ide-... oh maaf. Kita membahas cerpen.

Pokoknya semua kesalahan yang membuat wajahnya bak ring basket berjalan untuk kertas folio sudah dibenarkan dan tidak ada cela. Apa kesalahan yang satu ini begitu fatalnya sampai-sampai Chuuya tidak bicara lagi?

"Dazai.."

Gadis itu menatapnya dingin. "Kenapa kau menulis 'atas perhatiannya'?"

"Yah.. kan tentu saja atas perhatiannya saya ucapkan terimakasih.. lagipula surat ini membuang-buang waktu Pak Bos.. membuatnya semakin kesal karena kehilangan satu pegawai-"

"Bukan begitu! Kau pikir ada berapa orang yang terlibat dalam menulis surat?! Hah!? Pakai logikamu!? Cuma ada dua orang! Kau, dan si penerima surat itu. 'Nya' itu kata ganti untuk orang ketiga! Untuk 'dia'!? Kau hanya melibatkan kau dan aku! Kenapa harus ada 'dia'!?"

Chuuya meledak. Membuatnya menggebrak meja sampai Dazai merendahkan punggungnya karena takut. Tangannya menenangkan gadis itu. "Woah.. woah.. tenang Chuuya. Oke.. takkan kuulangi lagi.."

"Itu juga berlaku padamu dan aku! Cuma ada aku dan kau! Tidak boleh ada 'dia'! Tidak boleh ada orang ketiga! Tidak boleh!"

Dan Chuuya tersentak. Dia menutup mulutnya. Wajahnya semerah tomat saat tahu apa yang dikatakannya.

Dazai menaikkan alis. Menatapnya tidak percaya. Lalu tertawa lepas selama 10 menit. Menepuk-nepuk topi gadis itu.

"Ya. Ya. Aku paham, Topi lucu.."

"Berisik!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah semua keributan itu. Semuanya berjalan lancar hari ini.

Terlalu lancar malah.

Bos mereka ngamuk-ngamuk dan hampir lepas kendali. Tapi itu tidak seberapa. Akhirnya Dazai berhasil keluar kantor dengan selamat. Sehat wal afiat. Dan berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan yang diinginkannya. Hore.

"Detektif?" tanya Chuuya tidak percaya. Dia menaikkan alis.

"Ya, aku akan bekerja di agensi detektif mulai minggu depan. Semua urusannya sudah selesai. Mereka menerimaku.." kata Dazai saat memberesi meja kerja lamanya, dan membuang berkas-berkas ke tempat sampah.

Chuuya menatapnya tidak paham. "Serius? Kapan kau membuat surat lamaran kerja?"

"Gara-gara kau. Kecepatan menulis tanganku jadi berkali lipat. Aku bisa menyelesaikannya tanpa kesalahan dalam semalam. Terimakasih Chuuya~.."

"Terserah.." ucap gadis itu. Dia menghela napas. Dalam hati dirinya enggan membantu Dazai beres-beres. Semakin cepat ini selesai. Semakin cepat Dazai pergi. Tapi Chuuya ingin ada di samping pria itu. Sebentar saja..

Dazai menatapnya. Kemudian tersenyum jahil. "Kau akan merindukanku~.."

"Tidak! Huh, siapa juga yang akan merindukanmu!"

"Kau akan kesepian tanpaku Chuuya. Akui saja~.."

"Berisik!"

Chuuya memasang wajah kesal untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tapi kemudian perasaannya tidak enak. Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya dirinya akan dibuat kesal oleh Dazai. Dan memang akan begitu.

Hari mereka berjalan dengan sangat.. lambat..

Atau hanya perasaan Chuuya saja? entahlah. Dirinya terlalu banyak melamun. Dazai mengajaknya ke sebuah bangku di pinggiran sungai saat matahari sudah merah. Entah apa pula alasannya. Kepala oranye kita hanya menurut saja.

Semakin dipikir. Semakin membuat stress. Chuuya menggelengkan kepalanya. Gadis itu membuka mulut.

"Dazai.." panggilnya.

Dazai menoleh. "Ya?"

"Kau nanti akan menghubungiku kan?"

"Kenapa?"

"Maksudku.. kita nanti masih bisa bertemu kan? Kan Cuma pisah tempat kerja. Bukan berarti-"

"Chuuya. Kau ini tidak paham ya?" tanya Dazai. Dia tersenyum. Miris.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu dapat perasaan tidak enak. Tapi sudah terlambat. "Aku bekerja di agensi detektif kota ini. Kau paham maksudnya? Kau tahu tugasku jika aku bekerja disana? Tugas kami itu membongkar kejahatan kota.. termasuk tempat kerjamu.."

 **DEG.**

"O-oh.."

"Kau paham kan sekarang?"

"Dazai.. aku-.."

"Maaf, tapi aku takkan menghubungimu lagi. Aku akan memutuskan semua ikatan dengan tempat kotor itu. Sebagai bukti kalau aku bisa dipercaya oleh mereka. Kecuali... Apa kau mau jadi agen ganda buatku? Mungkin dengan begitu kita bisa tetap jadi patner. Yah.. kalau kau mau sih.."

"Aku-.." perkataan Chuuya tercekat. Kenapa?

Kenapa dirinya tidak berpikir sejauh itu? kenapa dirinya mau saja membantu Dazai kalau pada akhirnya mereka jadi musuh? Chuuya tidak ingin mengkhianati bosnya. Apapun yang terjadi. Seberapa besar pun perasaannya pada Dazai. Lagipula hatinya tidaklah penting. Itu hanya emosi kekanak-kanakkan.

Tapi kenapa sakit sekali...?

Chuuya tercekat. Nafasnya tersengal.

Apa untungnya yang dia lakukan selama ini?

Chuuya muntab. Gadis itu terbakar amarah. Merasa disia-siakan. Dia menatap Dazai nyalang. Kecewa.

"Kau bajingan!" teriaknya. Menyilet hening yang ada di senja itu.

"E-eh?"

"SETELAH SEMUA YANG KULAKUKAN PADAMU!? INI BALASANMU!?" tanya gadis itu. Bukannya semakin tenang. Chuuya justru tambah parah. Dirinya sedang benar-benar murka. Membuat Dazai tidak habis pikir kalau.. hei.. maksudku.. 'aku baru saja membuat gadis yang sering kuusili marah?'

"Chu-Chuuya-"

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU LAGI! BODOH! KAU PRIA KURANG AJAR! HARUSNYA KUTINGGALKAN SAJA KAU! AKU-.. AKU-.."

Chuuya terduduk. Terjatuh ke bawah. Dia tidak tahan lagi. Hatinya terlalu sakit. Gadis itu meneteskan air mata. Menangis. Menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Tidak peduli kalau rok selututnya kotor karena tanah.

Dazai terdiam. Dia menatap gadis di hadapannya lekat-lekat. Berusaha berpikir.

Dan dirinya paham sekarang..

Chuuya tidak ingin dirinya pergi. Sangat tidak ingin sampai seperti itu. Tapi gadis itu 'menahan'. Terus 'menahan' ego dengan hebatnya sampai-sampai Dazai bisa keluar dari tempat kerjanya tanpa curiga. Tanpa membocorkan perasaan sebenarnya pada si patner. Pria itu paham sekarang. Dia bungkam. Antara terguncang dan merasa bodoh.

Tapi Dazai tersenyum lembut. Dia membantu Chuuya berdiri dan mengusapkan air matanya. Tapi gadis itu menampar tangan si kepala raven. Membuang wajahnya.

"Pergi.."

"Chuuya."

"PERGI SEKARANG! DASAR BODOH! PERGI SANA SEBELUM AKU BERUBAH PIKIRAN!"

Sebelum dirinya tenang dari amarah itu..

Dazai menggeleng. Dia menyingkirkan tangan Chuuya yang berusaha menutupi wajahnya. Gadis itu berontak. Tapi tangan patnernya ternyata benar-benar kuat. Dirinya lupa kalau Dazai juga seorang petarung tangguh.

Pria itu ganti memegangi sisi wajah Chuuya. Membawanya lebih dekat.

Kemudian mata Chuuya terbelalak. Dia kehilangan kata-kata.. terlalu kaget kalau..

Dazai baru saja mengecup dahinya.

Gadis itu kalut. Dirinya tidak bisa bereaksi. Perasaannya terlalu campur aduk. Dia menatap Dazai dengan lidah yang kelu dan bibir kering. Pria di hadapannya tersenyum. Lembut sekali, dan tulus.

"Terimakasih.." ucapnya lirih. Dia mengusap pipi Chuuya sekali lagi. Lalu menurunkan kedua tangannya.

Dazai menyimpan lengannya di saku. Lalu menatap gadis itu.

"Selamat tinggal. Chuuya.."

Dazai berbalik. Dia berjalan menjauh dari sana dengan wajah menunduk. Meninggalkan Chuuya yang berteriak. Menyumpah-nyumpah. Memakinya. Mengatakan kalau pria itu brengsek dari kejauhan. Lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

"Kau itu benar-benar kurang ajar. Dazai. Mencampakkan seorang gadis di pinggir sungai saat matahari sore sama sekali tidak romantis."

Dazai hanya tersenyum miris. Dirinya masih ingat waktu itu. Tentu saja. Ingat sekali. Sampai tidak bisa tidur.

Kunikida menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Hanya itu ekspresinya? Hanya itu setelah semua yang terjadi?

Dia menghela napas. "Jadi kau benar-benar meninggalkannya?"

"Ya."

"Dan itu benar-benar terjadi?"

"Ya."

"Dazai.. kau ini.."

Manusia atau bukan sih?

Dazai hanya menarik napas. Dia menatap surat dinas itu lagi. Kenapa ada disini? yah.. saat dirinya melamar pekerjaan. Pria itu harus membawa surat mengundurkan dirinya sebagai bukti. Kalau dirinya memang serius keluar dari jalan itu.

"Sudah selesai kan? Ayo pulang."

"Tapi Dazai."

Kunikida mencegatnya. Dia menatap pria itu tajam. Tanda percakapan ini serius. Denyar-denyar api di samping mereka meletup. Dua pria itu kini ada di halaman belakang gedung kantor. Membakar berkas-berkas yang sudah tidak berguna. Pria berkacamata kita menarik napas.

"Kau.. serius akan membuangnya? Apa jawabanmu untuk semua masalahmu di surat itu? Dazai?"

Dazai hanya tersenyum. Dia menatap Kunikida sekali. Lalu berbalik. Tangannya yang memegang surat pengunduran dirinya dia ayun. Melemparkan kertas itu ke perapian. Membakarnya sampai hangus.

"Itu jawabanku, Kunikida."

Pria berkacamata kita tersentak.

Melihat bagaimana kertas itu terbakar, dengan semua kenangan dan mungkin perasaan Chuuya yang ada disana. Kunikida menahan napas. Tidak habis pikir dan tidak percaya dengan keputusan Dazai. Tapi pria itu menunduk. Menaikkan kacamatanya. "Yah.. setidaknya kita akan percaya kau takkan berkhianat.."

"Hm~~.."

Lalu mereka berjalan pulang. Kunikida dan Dazai satu arah menuju rumah. Jadi mereka sering pulang-pergi bersama. Pria berambut raven kita masih ceria. Dia menyimpan kedua tangannya dan bersiul pelan.

Kunikida memperhatikannya dari samping.

Menerka, seperti apa sih gadis yang punya perasaan pada orang seperti Dazai? Apa yang mungkin 'Chuuya' lakukan saat ini? apa dia sudah mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik? Atau mungkin dihantui bayang-bayang Dazai selamanya?

"Dazai."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau sudah menemukan gadis lain."

"Ha? Hahahaha! Omong kosong~~"

Kunikida menatapnya. Lalu menghela napas. "Sudah kuduga. Entah kau ini bodoh atau apa."

"Tidak terlalu bodoh kok.." Dazai hanya tersenyum. Teras rumah pria itu terlihat. Tampak seorang bocah kecil berambut putih yang nyaris merengek sambil memegangi tangan kakaknya terdiam. Wajahnya langsung berubah cerah. Dia berlari ke arah Dazai sambil berteriak "Ayaaah!" yang manis.

Kunikida terdiam. Dia menatap pria di sampingnya sambil menaikkan alis.

Dazai cuek saja. Memegang Atsushi yang menubruknya dan mengangkat bocah itu. "Woah.. woah.. Atsushi.. santai saja, iya iya. Ayah sudah pulang. Maaf, kau pasti kangen ya? Dan kau Akutagawa? Tidak ingin memeluk Ayah?"

Akutagawa menggeleng. Tetap mematung di samping pilar rumah. Dirinya memasang wajah yang kelewat datar untuk bocah 8 tahun. Emo seperti biasa.

Kunikida terpaku beberapa saat, lalu menggeleng. Dia menepuk pundak Dazai. "Yah, setidaknya kau punya dua anak angkat yang manis untuk melupakan seorang gadis."

"Anak angkat? Mereka anak kandungku kok."

 **DEG.**

"Eh?"

Pria berkacamata itu terdiam. Dia menatap Dazai. Semakin tidak percaya.

Berapa banyak hal yang disembunyikan pria itu selama ini?

"Ta-tapi Dazai. Jika mereka anak kandungmu, kapan kau meni-"

"Nah.. nah.. Kunikida. Karena kau pintar. Atsushi dan Akutagawa ini anak kandungku.. menurutmu siapa ibu mereka?"

 **DEG.**

Pria itu bungkam. Dia menatap Dazai. Pikirannya terlalu kacau. Kalut sampai-sampai membiarkan pria itu meninggalkannya seraya menggendong Atsushi dan diikuti Akutagawa. Masuk ke rumah mereka yang hangat.

 **BLAM.**

Pintunya dikunci. Meninggalkan Kunikida sendirian.

Pria itu menghela napas. Menunduk dan mengacak rambutnya gemas, kesal karena terlalu banyak dipermainkan. Tapi diam-diam dia tersenyum. Matanya yang ditenggeri kacamata menatap rumah Dazai di jalan itu. Mendengus pelan.

"Kau benar-benar 'bajingan'.. Dazai.."

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-FIN-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

 **Author Note :**

 **Halo. Saya author yang baru masuk ke fandom BSD. Bagaimana fic-nya? Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan.**

 **Jujur saya hanya menonton BSD sampai episode 5 untuk season 1 dan hanya bisa menerka-nerka seperti apa interaksi Chuuya-Dazai di episode lainnya. Maaf kalau penggambaran karakter saya membuat kalian berpikir. 'Loh? Chuuya kok begini?'. "Loh? Dazai kok begitu?"**

 **Fic ini pun dikerjakan hanya dalam kurun waktu 2 hari –saya sungguh-sungguh- sampai kurang bisa mendalami maknanya. Jadi maaf kalau ceritanya absurd.**

 **Jika memang OOC dan ada kesalahan. Silahkan katakan di bagian review. Saya siap menunggu** **.**

 **Salam kompor gas,**

 _ **Written with love.**_

 **Shakazaki-Rikou.**

 _ **See you next stories!**_


End file.
